


Swing and a Miss

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (at least I think i only did a quick scan but i didn't see any specific references to gender), Meet Messy, accidental punching, gender neutral reader, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend" (which I have absolutely done before)





	Swing and a Miss

God, I’m late. I’m so fucking late, you thought frantically as you scrambled around your shared room at the Academy. It was your last final before graduation and you’d slept through your alarm. Pulling an all-nighter might not have been the best idea. Where’s my other shoe? When you couldn’t find it, you decided matching shoes were overrated and pulled on a sneaker instead. You were sure you looked ridiculous. Starfleet uniform wrinkled and lopsided, hair pulled into a messy bun, a Starfleet-issue boot on one foot and an old sneaker on the other. You quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before sprinting out the door.

You held your book in front of your face as you walked, hoping to get a little bit more studying in. You glanced up every few seconds to make sure you weren’t about to walk into the street. Although…your thoughts began, but you quickly shut yourself up, focusing instead on the xenobiology book in front of you. There was only one test between you and officially becoming a doctor. You weren’t going to let a little test anxiety stop you.

Shouting in front of you pulled your attention away from your book momentarily. Two men were standing in the road having one hell of an argument. The blond one stood, arms crossed over his chest and chin raised defiantly. He looked like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. If he was acting like a child, the other man was definitely the overprotective dad in the relationship. His hands were planted firmly on his hips as he yelled at the other man about something “stupid and dangerous” he’d done. You forced your attention back to your book, knowing their drama wouldn’t help you pass this final no matter how much you wanted to know. You took another long swig of your coffee, heart rate definitely elevated but not feeling any less tired, as you skimmed your book.

There was a loud crack and the book came flying towards your face. It hit your coffee cup, spilling scalding coffee down your face and chest. You screamed, dropping the book and the coffee, and clamped your hand over your face and spewing curses at the top of your lungs. When you pulled your hands away, they were bloody. Another ginger touch to your nose confirmed that it wasn’t just the coffee burns - your nose was definitely broken.

The brown haired man from before looked absolutely mortified. He picked your book up quickly, tucking it under his arm. “I’m sorry. Christ, I’m so so sorry, sugar. Let me see.”

“It’s fine,” you said, though your words came out muffled by your hand as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“I need to make sure it’s not broken. I’m a doctor.”

“So am I,” you huffed, snatching your book away. “At least, I will be as soon as I take my last final, which I was already late for before you decided to punch me in the fucking face.”

The blond man guffawed behind the two of you, but the brunette scowled. “Look, sweetheart, it was an accident, okay? And I’ve been a doctor longer than you’ve been at the academy so I think I know my way around broken bones.”

“You sure know how to go about breaking them,” you grumbled, pushing past him.

“You’re not taking that damn final until I fix your nose.”

“Try and stop me.”

“What’s your name?”

The question caught you off guard and you eyes him warily. “Y/N L/N.”

The man typed something quickly into his PADD before looking back to you with a smirk. “Pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I’m Dr. Leonard McCoy. Looks like you’re officially under my care now, and I’ll be sending your professor a message to allow you to reschedule your final. If you’re in the Medical track I’m sure you know your way to the Medical Bay.” Leonard swept an arm in front of him, motioning towards the building.

You scowled at him. “Fine, but you’re helping me study, Bones.”

Leonard quirked an eyebrow, glancing back at the blond behind him. “Bones?”

“Yeah,” you said, stomping towards the building, “on account of how you broke my bones.” The blond laughed again, clapping Leonard on the shoulder and whispering something to him before walking off. Leonard watched you walk away, head buried in your book again, pinching your nose. He studied your messy hair and mismatched shoes and felt his heart flip in his chest. He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
